just_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Concepts
This document is just here for me to play around with my my Super-hero related concepts and ideas. Edit 1(I'd like to note these are not all necessarily good ideas in my opinion but just ideas I've had) Note to self: When you read this back to yourself even if you think the ideas are total garbage in retrospect DO NOT delete them because you'll just have the same idea again and be compelled to write it down, it's better to just let the ideas exist. I like the idea of a larger super-hero universe, so sometimes I like to think of a setting where as many super-hero teams as I can think of exist in the same space. Alot of my concepts involve Marvel/DC coexistence which I think would be cool but also I like to think of more obscure teams like the Titans and Force Works becoming more autonomous. I like to imagine like for instance that The West Coast Avengers was reestablished but at the same time Force Works and the main Avengers are active teams due to a growing need or just the natural existence of more groups. The main problem with this is some of these teams actually existed in different periods of time and so some members of an old team currently exist on a newer team, in my head I like to change up the line-up to something I think more appropriate. But more and more I've found that in the minutes between this or that this is among the top ten things I day dream off to and realized I wanted to start making some kind of progress with my concepts. One main idea I had was what would be the dynamic between The Justice League and The Avengers in a shared universe? I liked the idea of The Justice League being seen as superior by the Avengers by the public and The Avengers having a little bit of an inferiority complex despite also being seen as elite and even in most ways more popular among the public. The key differences I figured should manifest in the comics should be that the Justice League is * more elitist, in that they hold their members to a much higher standard of conduct than The Avengers do, they'd never led murderers or anything like that in or even people with vices like alcoholism would come under serious question, only a handful of Avengers could even be considered on The Justice League, Captain America being the first to come to mind, but although Captain America is considered the paragon of justice on The Avengers his morality would be considered standard for the core members of The JLA - instead of applauding his ideals as saintly they would count it as a check in a box and then move on to question his combat abilities and his occasional tendency to kill in the middle of combat. While The JLA would be more exclusive than The Avenger they would also meet less, being generally more powerful and isolated than The Avengers they are less often called together to meet, this is where The Avengers shine, teamwork. The Avengers even in contemporary times have a large rotating roster of heroes with several subdivision. They have their main team of course but then there are The New Avengers, Secret Avengers etc. In my theorized continuity the mixing that has been going between the X-men and Avengers would be eliminated, though I'm not totally destroying current events it's just that Wolverine doesn't need to be on every team. There would generally be two types of Avengers derivative groups, there would be Avengers "sub-divisions" officially under Avengers jurisdiction and then teams like The New Warriors or The Great Lakes who are not officially under The Avengers who I would like to distance from The Avengers for the sake of a more diverse setting. For the structure of The Justice League there are much less divisions but there is a real organizational structure which is less flexible than the Avengers. One idea I've been bouncing around but haven't ironed out the specifics of is the concept of The Justice Society's place in all of this, I like the idea of there being a separate even more elite team of older Super-heroes who have jurisdiction over The Justice League, not the day to day activities but things like the code of conduct and goals of the group, its hard to figure out who could make this up because many members of the justice society were also League members but a few I've figured who might be Society instead of League are , The original Flash, The Question and Martian Man-hunter.